


Hold Me (And Let Me Show You My Love)

by jeonghooniesan



Series: 17 oneshots and word vomit [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idols, M/M, Mentions of verkwan and jicheol, and soft wonwoo, but only slight because idk how to write content like that, greasy jun, im trash, non-au, some sexi time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghooniesan/pseuds/jeonghooniesan
Summary: 5 times Wen Junhui showed his love and affection for Jeon Wonwoo, and 1 time Jun denied his love for the other.





	Hold Me (And Let Me Show You My Love)

**Author's Note:**

> A 5+1 fic because we all need this prompt in our life yaknow. I hope you enjoy it. It became longer than i initially expected, but i really enjoyed writing this mess.

1  
A long day of practice would leave anyone feeling every muscle crumble from fatigue. Jeon Wonwoo can feel his own bones almost implode on itself, and he is sure the other's do, too. He is now too tired to even stand, so he sits at a corner and leans on the glass wall, letting his nerves relax on the cold glass. At the far corner of the practice room, Seungcheol, Jihoon, and Mingyu are bickering about what seems to be what they should eat for dinner. Chan and Soonyoung are sprawled on the floor, not even minding if their sweat is dripping on the floor, making small puddles. The other trainees have went out to get water for themselves. Wonwoo sees Jun converse with the new trainee who was also Chinese, Minghao, dramatically, with arms flailing and laughter plastering their faces. Wonwoo realizes he was alone and was also staring at Jun's dramatic story telling. They made eye contact, Wonwoo laughing at the mannerisms, and the older stops moving around, almost looking like he was embarrassed. Wonwoo hears Jun speaking in Chinese to Minghao and proceeds to walk towards Wonwoo, leaving Minghao to walk towards Chan and Soonyoung.

"Tired?" The older man asks, offering a towel and an unopened bottle of water. Wonwoo reaches for the items and lets his sweat soak the towel, releasing a grunt of frustration from his mouth.

"I guess you are." Jun starts to sit next to Wonwoo. The younger man looks at Jun, and he sees him brush his long black hair away from his face and ties it with a hair tie that was resting on his slim wrist. The sweat on his skin made it shine against the fluorescents, accenting his features quiet well. Jun would huff out a breath, his lips parting ever so slightly, making it look soft and—

_Just soft. No. Nothing more than that. Stupid Wonwoo._

"My small frail body can't handle 12 hours of practice everyday." Wonwoo says and he relaxes his knees, letting the back of it touch the cold floor. He takes a sip of water and he can feel his throat be fed with so much satisfaction, like finding an oasis in the middle of the empty desert.

He can feel Jun's arm brush against Wonwoo's in the middle of the comfortable silence they put themselves into, realizing their proximity, but doesn't dare move a single inch, fearing the older man will move away. "So how's Minghao?" Wonwoo engaged the small talk, breaking the familiar silence.

"He's still trying his best to learn korean. He's improving actually, that's why he's with Soonyoung and Chan. Minghao's still kind of dependent on me, but that's alright. I like having someone to speak Chinese too. Make's missing home more bearable."

Wonwoo knew that everyone here in this building misses home. Leaving your family to train to be an idol means you have to sacrifice your past life. But leaving your home that was an ocean away must be hard for Jun — being in an unfamiliar land, learning a new language, and not knowing anyone, Wonwoo thought that it's understandable that Jun misses home more than those who only lives a car drive, train ride, and boat fair away. "So it must be relieving having Minghao here, huh?"

"Yeah, totally."

"So why don't you stick around him instead of Being here with me?" Wonwoo didn't want to sound jealous, but he feels like Jun deserves to be with Minghao more so that they could cope with their home-sickness.

But Jun didn't hesitate, turning his head to Wonwoo and giving him a warm smile.

"I love having you with me, Won. I really like being with you."

Wonwoo can feel blood rush to his cheeks and ears, feeling a new kind of warmth swell in his chest. Good thing that they just came from brutal training, or else he would look like a teenage schoolgirl who just got confessed to by her crush.

Jun releases a small chuckle, and Wonwoo notices Jun's eyes glint at him. "Don't worry about it okay? I do like talking to Minghao, but i think you're more worth having to be with." Jun reached for Wonwoo's free hand and held it softly. Wonwoo let their hands intertwine, letting their touch melt into one. There was a sense of comfort in holding someone's hand knowing they won't let go.

_Warm_

He liked having Jun beside him too, but he didn't want to say out loud, fearing that he would seem stupid and random to say it out of the blue. It was just normal kinship. He liked Jun's company. Wonwoo really liked it that when he looks at Jun, and the older smiles back at him, beaming and radiant. Or he liked it when he glances at Jun realizing that he has been staring too; it's like he breathed in something new into his lungs. He's close to the other member, particularly Mingyu — establishing a bond with them was inevitable — but Jun....

_He's... Something..._

"C'mon guys! One more round and we're done for the day. Jihoon wants ramen, and we don't want him to become a grandpa and go hungry." Seungcheol shouts from the far corner of the room; Seungcheol and Jihoon are glaring at each other playfully, the normal bickering. The trainee's that went out started to crowd the practice room, and those sprawled in the floor started to sit up and wipe the puddle of sweat they managed to make. Wonwoo and Jun looked at each other, and with a final squeeze, they let go. But Wonwoo can still feel Jun's lingering touch, making it feel like he never left —

 _Here. He's always here_.

2  
Wonwoo immediately fell asleep when he sat down at the farthest seat of the van. Seventeen just had their promotions for their debut song, bouncing from radio shows, fan meetings, and a music show — and in their leaders words, "I want to just melt into the floor and eat all the ramen in the world." with the other members groaning in agreement.

When they arrived at the dorm, Jun tapped Wonwoo's shoulders, and Wonwoo slowly opened his eyes, being blinded by the new scenery. "Morning sleepy head. We're at the dorms." Jun said, running his hands on Wonwoo's disheveled hair. Wonwoo's eyes fluttered close, relaxing at the touch, then he felt a soft pull of his hair. "Hey! Don't go back to sleep. C'mon, Wonnie."

Wonwoo felt goosebumps trail his skin with the nickname, but remained his eyes closed, feigning Jun's constant bother. "Wonnie! Don't be a hassle and let's go." The word 'go' trailing off. Wonwoo smirked at Jun, almost laughing, and Jun shaking his shoulders. "I am one with the seat, and the seat says no" Wonwoo whined.

The older started laughing, and the shaking became soft, giving up persistence slowly. "Oh my god, Wonwoo. Such a prick." Jun stopped and the younger heard footsteps leave the van, leaving Wonwoo feeling cold and left behind. He opened his eyes and sees Jun waiting for him outside the van, phone in hand. "Ok fine. I'm up. The seat didn't want me anymore. I was unworthy." Wonwoo rolled his eyes and exited the van, closing the door behind him. Jun pocketed his phone and walked away from the dorm. "Hey! Where are you going? Dorm's this way." Wonwoo said, pointing at the dorm, confused.

"Dinner. I'm starving —" The older rubs his stomach. "C'mon, Wonnie. Let's go!" Jun started walking farther.

"Huh? And I'm coming with you? I didn't bring my wallet, Jun."

"My treat. I want some burgers. And i want you to accompany me as I feast." Jun turned his head to Wonwoo, smiling.

"You're making it sound like you haven't eaten in forever, Jun." A laugh came out of Wonwoo.

"Hey! I am a king, and I will feast like every other king in the world."

"With burgers?" Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, mocking Jun.

"With burgers! And—" Jun turned his whole body to Wonwoo, and started walking backwards. "—the king would like to feast with his lover." And smiled.

Wonwoo stopped at the word, and his heart raced.

_Lover. Huh.  
Me. Lover._

Jun stopped walking backwards and started walking towards Wonwoo, and Jun just smiled at him, warm and lovingly. "I'm kidding. C'mon, Wonnie. The feast cannot wait." Wonwoo felt Jun's hand fill the gaps of his, and returned the smile Jun gave him. And finally, started walking towards wherever Jun takes him.

3  
Wonwoo didn't notice the large hole on the ground as they heaped down the stage after their comeback stage. His right foot bore down the hole, his center of gravity faltering, and Wonwoo felt a sharp pain rush through his leg from his ankle, and his side hits the ground with a noisy bang. He winced from the pain. No one has noticed that he has fallen, so he tried to push himself back to standing, but when his right foot touched the ground, he hissed and fell again.

"Wonwoo?" He looked up and now everyone in Seventeen was looking. "Are you okay?" Seungcheol was walking towards him, but Wonwoo raised a hand and stopped him from walking further.

"I'm okay. I just didn't notice the hole, and fell. That's all." He tried to get up again, but the same scene happened, but now, someone's arm was hoisting him up. When he looked up, Jun was already on front of him, holding him up. "Be careful next time, okay Wonnie?"

Wonwoo nodded, and with Jun's help, he managed to stand. Jun started walking, and the younger followed him, careful to not anyone notice the sprain in his ankle. But his footsteps faltered, and he tried to find leverage on Jun's grip. The older man looked at him and furrowed his brows. "You sprained your ankle, huh?" Wonwoo nodded in embarrassment.

"Alright. Just a few more steps. The van is already on front, so bare with it for now, okay? We'll wrap that up in the dorms." Jun angled himself so that he could take the nearest arm of Wonwoo and wrap it around his shoulders. He then put his free hand around Wonwoo's waist and walked with him while keeping track of Wonwoo's pacing.

After all the struggle of walking to the van (and being awarded on sitting on the front seat beside their driver), and the long ride, they arrived at their dorms, exhausted and drained to the core. When Wonwoo was about to open the door of the van, Jun opened it up for him. Jun just smiled at Wonwoo then showed his back to him, blocking the only way out.

"What? I can't get down when you're blocking the way, Jun." Wonwoo pushed Jun's shoulder slightly. Jun turned his head to him.

"I'm going to give you a piggyback ride. Saying no won't change my mind from helping you, Won. Stop whining."

"What?" He said in a slightly angrier tone. "You're tired, Jun. I'm telling you, you dont have to do this."

"And I'm telling you that i don't care if I'm tired. Stop denying me and climb my back already."

Wonwoo hesitated but eventually wrapped his legs around Jun, pushed himself out of the seat and quickly placed his arms around Jun's neck. The other members cooed at them, whistling at the sudden proximity. Wonwoo can smell Jun's cologne better ( _not that he has been smelling it. No. Usually just whiffs of it_ ) and the slight smell of sweat made Wonwoo's heart race.

Soonyoung hummed before entering the dorms and looked at them. "Jun, you're in charge of Wonwoo. It won't be a problem, right? Because it looks like Wonwoo's liking it too much." Grinning at them mockingly, as if suggesting something.

Jun started laughing, his shoulder shaking and vibrating against Wonwoo's chest. Wonwoo buried his nose on Jun's shoulders, trying to hide his embarrassment.

He felt a sudden breath against his cheeks. "Hey, Wonnie. You okay?" Wonwoo raised his head and sees that Jun is facing him, just a breath away. Wonwoo's breathing hitched, getting stuck at his throat. His heart stopped just for a moment, then went into a normal pace again as Jun noticed the proximity and looked away. Jun rubbed the underside of Wonwoo's thighs assuringly. "Just wait for just a few more seconds and we'll be inside the dorm, okay?" Wonwoo noticed the slight dust of red on Jun cheeks, and his heart just—

_Stopped._

When they got inside the dorm, Jun hurriedly placed Wonwoo on the couch in the common room. "Wait here." The older man dashes to their shared dorm room and comes out with a first aid kit. He proceeds to kneel on front of Wonwoo, taking his foot with one hand and trying to reach for the things he needed from the first aid kit with the other. When Jun took Wonwoo's injured foot, he whinced in pain. Jun looked up at him, and then bent down and placed a kiss on his foot.

"Oh my god, Jun. Don't do that! It's dirty." Wonwoo said, but Jun just shrugged his shoulders, ignoring Wonwoo's whine.

With his foot wrapped nicely, Jun gets up and rushes to the kitchen, grabbing a chocolate bar, and goes back to Wonwoo. Jun sat down beside Wonwoo on the couch and offered the chocolates, sighing in the process.

"Thanks, Jun. You didn't really need to take care of me. I know how to wrap my foot when i get sprained." Wonwoo grabbed the bar and opened it carefully. He takes a bite and offers it back to Jun.

Jun reaches for the bar and also takes a bite, humming. "But i wanted to, you know." His chewing muffling the words, but he hears him vaguely.

"Why?" Wonwoo faced Jun, knitting his brows together in confusion.

"Because it's you, Wonnie." Jun met Wonwoo's eyes and smiled, showing his teeth that was covered in chocolates. Wonwoo covered his mouth and laughed, breaking the silent tension that he didn't think was there.

"What?" Jun looked confused. "Why are you laughing?"

Wonwoo started to laugh louder. He started to heave, trying to catch his breath. "You have some chocolate on your teeth." And started laughing again, couldn't stop the tears on his eyes.

Jun turned in embarrassment and tried to clean his teeth with his tongue. "Wonwoo! Stop laughing." Jun placed his free hand on Wonwoo's, trying to intertwine their hands. "You're mean, Wonnie." Jun looked back at Wonwoo, squinting at him playfully.

Wonwoo noticed the gesture and helped Jun find the gaps of his fingers. Wonwoo squeezed his hand, feeling every curve of his knuckles and lines of his palms on his. The younger looked at Jun for a moment, and he stared back. They were like that for a moment, quiet. Intimate even.

_It's always been like this. Unresolved — tension._

Then a slam of door startles them, and the two men rushed to move away.

Jihoon comes out of Seungcheol and Jeonghan's shared room with a towel on hand. "Oy! Stop lazing around and move. We have a schedule tomorrow and it's late." Jihoon grumpily staggers to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Seungcheol emerges from his room and follows Jihoon, also with a towel on hand. "Jihoon's just tired. But do start packing up, Jun. Wonwoo, how's your ankle?" Seungcheol stops on front of the bathroom door.

Wonwoo looked at the leader and wishes that the room is dark enough to hide the blush on his face. "It's fine. Jun helped me."

Seungcheol looked at Jun and nodded. "Thanks for taking care of him." And proceeds to enter the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Jun started to clean up when Wonwoo faces him. They looked at each other and started laughing. "I guess it's time to go to bed, Wonnie." Jun reaches out his free hand to Wonwoo, and Wonwoo happily grabbed for it. Their hands again filled the gaps of each other, like their hands were meant for each other's touch. Jun helped Wonwoo stand, still hand in hand, and started walking to their room.

4  
Wonwoo just wanted to take his insides and flip them inside out. The pain and the vomit he just experienced must have been brought to him from the 7 stages of the inferno by the devil himself. He can feel his whole body throb. He wanted to wince in response to the pain, but his body has become too weak to cooperate with his nerves.

Acute gastritis was one of the unexpected visits he had to grudgingly welcome. In the middle of promotion, Wonwoo was visited by this, having him to be in constant care and monitoring. Pledis already announced that Wonwoo will be left out from future promotions and schedules to make way for his recovery. Despite of Wonwoo's whines, Seventeen and the whole Pledis staff insisted on staying in bed to quickly recover.

Being confined in a hospital became lonely for Wonwoo. Sometimes when he watched the television and sees Seventeen perform their new comeback song, he feels this crave and longing to be there on stage with his family. He sings along to the performance, which ends up making him miss them more. He would go through his secret twitter account that spies on fans and he would see pictures from fansites during a recent fan meeting with Seventeen hugging a plush doll that has the same frames as Wonwoo representing him while he was gone. He wanted to be there too, meeting fans and chatting with them, sometimes laugh about Mingyu's habit of sneezing without wiping it properly or Jihoons cringe-worthy aegyo's.

Within the various tweets of candid photos of the members and fans crying over it, he sees a fancam of Jun playing idly with plush Wonwoo, looking at the doll lovingly like how Jun would normally look at Wonwoo, and holding the doll's hand softly. Wonwoo didn't realize he was smiling the whole time the video played until he felt his jaw strain and his cheeks ache.

He felt so much happiness just watching Jun smile like that; smile like he was looking at the most beautiful thing in the world, or he was gazing at starlight at dawn. He missed Seventeen. He missed Jun. Especially Jun.

_Jun._

_I miss Jun. I want to hold his hand again._

And Wonwoo slept like that, with his phone on his hands and those thoughts on his head.

When he woke up, he felt a warm hand clench his and he knew who it was. He knew these knuckles that he loved smoothing his hands through and he mapped out every line and crease of this hand's palm. Without even opening his eyes, he knew who was holding his hand so securely. "Jun." Wonwoo said in a hoarse voice from all the vomiting and gagging a few hours before. He felt the hand shift. "Wonnie." The older said in a worrying tone. Wonwoo opened his eyes and was greeted with Jun's beautiful blonde hair shining in fluorescent lights, and it illuminates the sharp features that he has always admired. He was still in costume from the fan meeting, but he still looked amazing. _He always looked amazing._

"Hey Jun." It took so much energy for Wonwoo to say those two words.

"Hey. I just came from a schedule and the members couldn't go, so i went in behalf of the others."

Wonwooo hummed as a response. "Sorry, are you tired? Do you want to sleep?" Jun said.

Wonwoo nodded tiredly. "But it's okay. I can spare some energy for you." Jun smiled at him like how he smiled at those pictures, but nothing can beat the real smile he has always loved. His eyes went into a blur, feeling the antibiotics that made him sleepy conquer his whole body, but he managed to stay awake, fighting the urge just to talk to the one he has been missing all this time.

"I brought you some strawberry yoghurt because apparently it helps your stomach. Seungkwan wanted to buy you oranges, but you aren't allowed to eat anything citrus, so we bought you bananas." Jun explained as he lifted the plastic bag to show Wonwoo.

Jun started to tell Wonwoo about what happened in their schedule that day, about the plushy, and everything about "#VerKwan Sailing" and various other inside jokes only Seventeen and the fans share. It lifted his spirits up having someone here with him. He looked at Jun aimlessly, smiling at him and Jun smiling back. They must look like love sick fools ogling at each other, but Wonwoo didn't mind. Jun was still holding his hand securely.

 _Safe_.

A few minutes later, he feel his body go to sleep mode, and his eyes were trying to blur out everything he was looking at. With all his energy, he squeezed Jun's hand. "Junnie. I want to sleep." Tired and groggy.

"Oh. Of course, Won." Wonwoo felt his hand be set freed from Jun's, and then feels his hands comb his hair back. Wonwoo relaxes and gives out a soft sigh. He closes his eyes, and hears Jun mumbling something in Chinese, but he understood just a portion of it and responds. "I missed you too, Jun."

Jun drew soothing circles on Wonwoo's forehead, easing him into sleep. He hears words come out of Jun then fades from the overwhelming sleep in Wonwoo's system. But he hears it, clearl as crystal, as diamonds, as clean glass.

"I love you."

He couldn't respond, but he gave Jun a final smile and he can feel Jun's radiating happiness through his skin.

_I love you too._

5  
It's been so long ever since their last comeback. They were preparing for their performance for 2016 MAMA in Hong Kong, and every single piece for their comeback is coming to life. Seventeen decided that they wanted to end 2016, and greet 2017 with a bang (or "Boom Boom" for their title song.) Seventeen wanted to give their all, training non-stop until their muscles implode, producing until their songs (and the coffee) is flowing inside their veins, and their minds are in sync.

Wonwoo has never felt so alive.

He missed this — the aching muscles, adrenaline-inducing choreography, pooling sweat, and Seventeen. He missed the late night producing with Jihoon, and lone coffee breaks with Hansol. Also the quick visits to the convenience store with Jisoo, and quick naps on the floor with Jeonghan.

He loved it.

But he also missed Jun's lingering touches. After that night in the hospital, he never came back due to their tight schedule, and he understood that. They shared text messages and phone calls but it always lasted for only mere minutes to give Jun time to rest up for another brutal day. But the older always manages to send him "i miss you" messages from time to time. Wonwoo loved it. He felt less lonely within those white sheets he never really liked—it always looked too bright for his taste.

Days before the performance, they stay longer and longer in the practice rooms, refreshing choreographies and digging the notes and words of their songs on their brains. One day, after so long, their manager awards them to Korean barbecue, treating them to whatever they want in their stomachs to rejuvenate the lost energy.

Jun sits directly on front of Wonwoo. Sometimes, Wonwoo feels Jun's toes tap his calves and Wonwoo gets tangled up with Jun underneath the table. Sometimes, the older would play with Wonwoo's fingers on top of table as they listen to Seungkwan's bazaar story about his family when they went on a trip far from the island of Jeju. And sometimes, Jun would feed Wonwoo bits and pieces of his food, smiling at him sweetly. Wonwoo falls for those eyes all over again. Their gazes meet each other, and he can see the starlight in Jun's lovely brown irises, and he can hear Jun thoughts from within his head.

 _I love you_.

+1  
The night goes on, shots of soju are being passed on, beer bottles being emptied, and food being devoured and replenished. Wonwoo feels like it has been forever since he felt so much like home. He was in between their leader and Jihoon, being in the middle of their bickering about who takes up most of the bed ( _it seems that Seungcheol-hyung and Jihoon have been sharing the same bed for the past few weeks_.) Jeonghan butts in and argues about how they are too loud at 3 in the morning talking about breakfast. Across him was Seokmin and Soonyoung doing their oh-so-hilarious grandmother-grandfather skit on front of Jisoo, Mingyu, Jun, and Minghao. At the other end of the table was Seungkwan and Hansol stealing a bottle of beer from Chan and telling him off for being under-aged, and him complaining about being the third-wheel while Seungkwan and Hansol hold hands under the table. ( _Everyone knew they were together but they still hid it._ )

Wonwoo's side of the table over hears Chan's complaint, and now their heads are turned to them. Seungkwan notices the stares and turns red while distancing himself from Hansol. But Hansol just smiles at him lovingly and laughs at Seungkwan for being so stubborn. The members coo at them, encouraging them to not be ashamed of some PDA. "C'mon it's fine, we're family here." Jun shouts and everyone nods in agreement. Soonyoung faces Jun after seeing Seungkwan give in to Hansol and holds his hand on top of the table. Soonyoung taps Jun's shoulder playfully. "So, Jun, how are you and Wonwoo?" The dancer raises his eyebrows at Jun as they lay eye contact—suggestive— and says the question in a louder tone than usual, gaining the attention of the others, whipping their heads at the loud voice. Wonwoo can feel the curious stares at him and Jun. "Oh yeah, i was about to ask you guys, aren't you guys dating?" Jihoon asks from his right. Wonwoo looked at Jun wide-eyed and quickly turns his head to Jihoon. Wonwoo felt a sharp pain in his chest upon realizing that _no_ they weren't dating. Wonwoo panicked at the question, but he breaths in softly, slowly calming himself so that he won't say anything wrong. Besides...

_Jun never really declared their status. It was brotherly kinship._

_Brothers. Not lovers. Always playful banter and jokes. Haha._

_Brothers._

The word felt bitter at the tip of his toungue, like the word never fit in between them. 

"Oh-, i-No. We're not dating." Wonwoo laughs it off as he goes back and looks at Jun.

"Oh? We all thought you were. You guys always look so lovey-dovey and both of you look at each other like you hung each other with the stars, you know." Jihoon exclaims, and Wonwoo hears Jun give out a weak laugh. Wonwoo turns his head at him and he almost see tears come out from his eyes. "Yeah. We're not." Jun gives a small smile, and looks at the younger. "Right, Wonwoo?" He can almost see tears stream down Jun's eyes, and Wonwoo felt a pang of pain in chest. But he still nodded, not really wanting to agree but did so anyway.

"Yeah. And besides, he's my best friend. I wouldn't love him that way." Jun said, bitterly and unmerciful.

_Lies._

_Utter bullshit._

The room was met with silence for a few moments, tension building. Then suddenly, Seungcheol gives out a loud gasp and curses, averting everyone's eyes to him. "The meat is burning!" He shouts, and the group explodes in laughter as his tries to save the meat from meeting the trash. The room goes back to the usual buzz of noise and bottle clinks.

Wonwoo spaces out for a moment, not even realizing he's been stuffing himself with kimchi. He releases himself from his dazed state, and then realizes that Jun isn't in the room anymore. Wonwoo looks around trying to find the older, peering his head high. Minghao notices Wonwoo's game of seeking the older and taps his hand with his chopsticks. "Hyung left, Wonwoo-hyung. He said he kinda felt nauseous since he drank too much beer and soju." Wonwoo just looks at Minghao and sinks himself down to his seat and nods.

_I love—_

_Him. No doubt about it._

Wonwoo stood up so fast he could have gotten a whiplash because of it. He goes around the table and taps their leader's shoulder and Seungcheol stopped midway of stuffing himself with Japchae, looking at Wonwoo's obvious nervous expression. "Hyung, i think i need to go." _And see Jun if he is okay_ he wanted to add, but he didn't want to let the other members worry.

Seungcheol paused for a while, like he was examining Wonwoo's sentence, and nods. "Will you be okay walking back to the dorms alone?" Their leader proceeded to stuff his face with food.

"Yeah. I'll be alright. I'll text you when i get there." Seungcheol hummed as a response and turned back to coaxing Jihoon on taking another shot of soju.

Wonwoo walked towards their manager, briefly bowed, proclaimed his farewell, and dashed out the building. When he stepped out, he can feel the cold air biting his skin, making his fingers go numb. He started to walk faster, not even caring if his feet started to feel weak and his whole body's temperature decreased drastically. He regretted just wearing a jacket, jeans, and a hat without even bringing gloves, but all he wanted to do now is embrace Jun and feel his warmth.

It felt like forever but he arrived at their dorm, but when Wonwoo glanced at their windows from outside, the lights weren't on. He stepped inside, quietly to be sure, and peered inside the dorm's common room. He can hear shifting and uneven breathing from within the couches, and when Wonwoo approached it, he was greeted by a sobbing Jun, curled up and shaking and _i'm so fucking sorry._

Wonwoo quickly made his way on front of him, kneeling down and pressing his hand on Jun head, and brushing his fingers through his soft newly dyed black hair. Jun opened his eyes and looked at Wonwoo and quickly sat up, wanting to push away. But Wonwoo was faster, holding Jun tight by the wrist and keeping him on front of him.

Jun was trying to release himself from Wonwoo, shaking aggressively. "Wonwoo, it's okay." Jun took a deep breath. "I'm okay. It doesn't bother me." Jun almost got free, but now Wonwoo intertwined their fingers to hopefully stop him from overthinking.

Jun looked at Wonwoo like he was about to start sobbing again, and rapidly changed his stares between Wonwoo's face and their intertwined hands. "Why?" Jun said, almost choking and hoarse. "Why do you continue to be like this when you don't–"

— _Even love me?_

Wonwoo let's his mind finish the sentence, but he let's his heart answer it.

He quickly put his free hand on the back if Jun's neck, pulled him closer, and time stopped at an instant. Jun's lips on his felt devine, and he couldn't help but delve in deeper in Jun's skin. After a few moments, Jun started to delve in deeper with him, and after what felt like forever, they separated. They we're both panting, lips parted and _fuck did it look good on him._

Wonwoo let's Jun's forehead rest on his and their eyes just speak without words.

_I love you._

_I fucking love you so much_.

And they we're on each other again, kissing and memorizing each other's mouths. Their kisses were soft and deliberate at first, but after a few moments of pulling and melting, it starts to get heated and Wonwoo just couldn't help but _moan_. It made Jun stop and they separate for a short while. When Wonwoo get's a clear view of Jun, his hear was messed up and his button down shirt was starting to reveal his shoulders and collar bone, and he looked beautiful. Jun laughed at Wonwoo, and the younger member raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Fucking damnit, Won. Moan like that again and i might just loose it."

And Wonwoo started to blush from the statement, but eased up the courage to climb on top of Jun, straddling his lap, and his hands cupping his beautifully sharp jaw. "Maybe i wan't you to loose it." He said, grinning at the older member suggestively. Wonwoo heared Jun moan a soft 'fuck' before kissing him again, but now it was more heated and hungry. The crave that was radiating from them made them messy and it was perfect. Every sharp breath and soft moan they shared was synchronized, their bodies in perfect harmony and at that moment, Wonwoo knew that they were perfect. Wonwoo intertwined their hands together, stitching up the gaps that was left from the conversation earlier, and he felt like a whole new person.

After what felt like forever of melting in through each other's touch and feeling every curve of each other, Wonwoo finally wanted answers. "Do you want to be, you know, boyfriends?"

Jun showered Wonwoo with kisses all over his face and he can't help but laugh.

"Jeon Wonwoo, I love you so much, and i would still love you in my after life."

The older member started to go down to Wonwoo's neck, softly leaving kiss marks and he can't help but tilting his head back and smiling at the cieling.

"Me too, Jun."

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos, and the like if you feel up to it !! Hit me up at my twitter if you wanna talk or anything @_jeonghooniesan !!


End file.
